


Бессоница

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Кё никак не удается заснуть. Ну так и Юки не удастся поспать.





	Бессоница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sleepless](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/365640) by Ryuuza. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Бесконечное "кап-кап-кап" из протекавшего в ванной крана мешало Кё заснуть. Он лежал на футоне, закинув руки за голову, и хмурился. Хоть бы Шигуре поскорее вызвал этого чертова водопроводчика. Душ тек уже без малого неделю, что равнялось шести бессонным ночам: у котов чересчур тонкий слух. А из Кё невыспавшегося получался очень, очень сердитый Кё.

Кё повернулся на бок и положил руку на подушку. "Проклятье!" – подумал он. Это уже слишком. Так дальше продолжаться не может. "Кап-кап-кап" эхом отдавалось в голове и медленно, но верно сводило с ума, отгоняя прочь блаженное забытье. Который день подряд ему перепадало лишь несколько минут послеобеденной дремы на жестком полу (организм пытался компенсировать нехватку сна), и этого было явно недостаточно.

"Черт!"– выругался Кё и откинул одеяло. Он схватил подушку, вскочил и стремительно вышел из комнаты, стукнув дверью.

Кот нарочито громко протопал через весь холл, остановился перед комнатой, расположенной дальше всего от ванной, открыл дверь, не особо беспокоясь, что шум может кого-нибудь разбудить (какого черта - если он не спит, чего ради он должен заботиться об остальных?). Юки, раскинувшийся на футоне посреди комнаты, повернулся на звук.

Кё глянул на постель, прикидывая, достаточно ли там свободного места, затем закрыл за собой дверь. Ворча, он уселся на футон рядом с кузеном, взбил подушку и лег.

Юки посмотрел на него.

\- Кё?

Голос был хрипловатым со сна, и Кё отвел взгляд.

\- Этот чертов кран уже достал, - огрызнулся он, закрывая глаза. – А теперь заткнись и дай мне поспать!

Юки что-то невнятно пробормотал сквозь сон, и Кё не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы представить серебристую прядь его волос на подушке. "Глупый кот", - прошептал Юки, но в его голосе не было привычной насмешки, и Кё почувствовал, как гнев потихоньку улетучивается. Через несколько минут, когда он снова открыл глаза, Юки уже спал, повернувшись к нему лицом. Вид мерно поднимающейся и опускающейся груди напомнил Кё, что он чертовски устал.

Он почти заснул, когда рука Юки легла ему на талию. Кё совершенно не возражал против того, что Юки придвинулся ближе: он все равно забыл прихватить с собой одеяло.


End file.
